


Prisoners of Love

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Backer Louis, Bakery AU, F/M, M/M, MMA AU, MMA Fighter Harry, Some Fluff, Swearing, smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I fist laid eyes on him, I was captivated. I wanted him, I needed him, to be mine. I had to have him and protect him from the evil in this world but can I also protect him from myself?<br/>He is the morning.<br/>I am the night.<br/>He works at a bakery.<br/>I am a MMA Fighter.<br/>His name is Louis and I'm Harry and were Prisoners of our own love.</p><p>or<br/>The one wear Harry is actually quite nice for a fighter and Louis is the boy in the bakery that steals his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH.1

Harry POV  
I stare at him from behind my sun glasses. He stands behind the counter smiling to all the customers that go to take their order. He makes simple conversation with everyone and making them laugh. Today he where’s a beanie with a white shirt and black chinos. His bum looks good in those jeans. He has a bright red apron in the front that makes the rose in his cheeks a little brighter.   
And his eyes. Are brighter than any star out there, even brighter than the sun that shines every day. His eyes even put every shade of blue to shame. I wouldn’t mind staring at them for the rest of my life.  
I think he feel my stare because he looks up at me and his blue eyes are staring at me. He blushes and smiles shyly. I smirk and continue to stare at him. He waves but then his coworker is telling him to get back to work. He gives me one last smile before he gets to the next customer.  
That brief moment of eye contact will forever be locked in my mind. And every time I close my eyes I would see them, when I sleep, blink, and just when I close them. I need him.  
He shines brighter than anything in this bakery. When I’m here I never by anything, I don’t go to the counter to talk to him. All I do is sit here and take in the view.  
My friend Liam thinks I should grow some balls and talk to him. But I’m content in just sitting here and watching him. He doesn’t understand what I feel, but he has Niall.  
I envy their relationship. They are so good together and so open. Liam knows how to be kind and doesn’t have a temper. He doesn’t give off the impression of “if you come near me I will kick your ass.”  
I wish I was calmer like Liam. Maybe I wouldn’t be here just staring at him.  
I’m pulled out of my thoughts when my phone starts to ring. I reach into my pocket and grab it. I look at the screen of my IPhone and see its Paul my trainer. Shit it’s already 6PM I should be at practice. I press answer and bring it up to my ear. While doing that I’m standing up and getting ready to leave.  
“Hello” I say into the phone  
“Styles where are you?” Paul asks with an annoyed tone.  
“At the bakery. I’m on my way anyway” I grumbled into the phone  
“Well get your ass here we got work to do and little time before your next match.”  
“I know I’ll be there in five don’t worry”   
“Well just get your ass here you’ll stay longer now for your late ass” he says that then hangs up.  
“Well” I grumbled  
I walk towards the door and turn one last time to get a glance of him. He is talking to a girl at the counter and he makes her laugh. He catches my gaze again and smiles as a “I see you staring.” I smile back and then I’m pushing the glass door into London’s cold winter night.  
I walk on the frosted ground towards my car. I take out my keys and press the black button to unlock the car. I slide in and take off my Raybans and put the key in the ignition. The car starts with a purr and I back out towards the gym for a mean work out.   
____

I step out of the car and grab my gym bag from the back seat and walk in.   
“Harry” Lou says at the front desk.  
“Lou.” I say with a smile  
“haywee” a baby voice says on top of a chair behind the counter.  
“lux!” I say while walking around the desk.  
She claps her tiny hands and giggles.  
“How is my baby girl doing today? Good” I say while lifting her up and hugging her. She giggles more and pulls at my curls.  
“Haywee! I drawed you a picture today” she says while trying to grab it. I set her down on the chair so she could reach for it.  
She grabs the paper with scribbles on it.  
She hands it to me and starts pointing out what it is. “That me because of the yellow hair and that’s you with your curly hair.” She explains to me  
I chuckle and nod. I see I have green hair but don’t question it. “Thanks love I’ll put it on my fridge with your others okay” she smiles and nods. “Okay I’ll see you girls later I got to go”  
“Bye Haywee” she yells why I walk up the stairs to the gym.   
I wave back and take the steps two at a time. I head straight into the locker room to change. Once I’m in there I yank off my shirt and take off my jeans. I have to sit down to take them off because they are so tight. I huff. Why do I where these jeans anyway. Once there off I grab my shorts and slip them on and my trainers. I grab my bandana and wrap it around my head to keep the curls out of my eyes.  
I grab the white tape and start wrapping my fingers as I’m walking to the area where Paul will be.  
Once Paul sees me he yell me over.   
“It’s about dam time you showed up”   
“Yeah. Yeah. I’m here so let’s do this.”  
He pushes the punching bag towards be to warm up and I stretch my arms and jump in place. I pick up my arms and start to hit it. I imagine it as someone and I hit at areas that will do much damage.  
After doing that for however long Paul wants me to do this. We walk towards the ring.  
I slip in the ring while Paul grabs the pads and slips them on his hands. I swing my arms around on my sides and shaking my head.   
“Alright harry give me some good punches”   
I lift my arms into position and take a deep breath before I launch myself into punching Paul’s hands.  
The first couple of punches he grunts while he sways back a bit but gets his footing and stays planted. He swings his arm to hit my head but I duck and go for a upper cut and a couple side hits. I lift up my leg and do some kicks also.   
I get lost in the motion until Paul says that’s it for the day.  
When I get to the locker room I’m all sweaty and panting a bit. I strip down and take a shower before getting dressed. I walk out and down the stairs. The blood is still pumping into my muscles that im not tired yet. But I will be once I get home and relax.  
I grip my bag as I walk by the front desk and see Lou and Lux have already left for the night. I head to my car and drive home.  
-  
I’m going to actually get something today at the bakery and not just sit there. I walk in and the warm air hits me. I shake my curls and walk up to the counter. I see him standing there talking to his coworker until he notices me there.   
He look up at me and notices I’m not wearing my Raybans. He blushes and averts his eyes around. I smirk and tap the counter with my knuckles.  
“Hi” he says “I’m Louis how could I help you?”   
Louis. I could finally put a name to his pretty face. His voice is a bit high pitch but perfect like melted chocolate on a summer day in the smoldering heat.   
“Hello Louis” my voice came out seep and raspy. His name flowed off my tongue like I was meant to say it for the rest of my life. He blushes again.  
“Hi. So what could I get you today?”  
“Hmm what is good here?” I say licking my lips and looking at him up and down since now I’m up close.  
“Well the raspberry scone is good and so is the Yorkshire tea. That’s what I usually get.” He says a bit low.  
“Then I’ll have just that and maybe you on the side.” I said with a wink  
He sucks in a breath and coughs a bit. I smirk and with shaky voice he tells me they price of everything and I hand it to him. I make shure to brush my fingers against his. I feel him shutter while I feel a shock go through my body.   
His skin is so soft that it is probably made my silk and he was created by Aphrodite herself.  
He blushes a deeper red and I just love it. He gets everything done and sets it on the counter.  
“Thank you Louis” I say to him  
“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.” He smiles and I smile back.  
I head to a table and sit there and give Louis side glances.  
I smile and I think this is an accomplishment then just sitting here and staring. Now I know his name.  
“Louis” I mumble to myself with a smile as I take a bite of the scone.  
\--  
So this is the first chapter hoped you liked it.  
Tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV  
51 grunt  
52 grunt  
53 huff  
“C’mon Harry keep going faster!”  
I huff as I go down and push back up.  
“C’mon Harry the faster you finish this set the faster you could leave”  
Well that motivates me more. I push up for the last time before collapsing onto the floor from fatigue.  
I sit up and take deep breaths as I grab my water bottle and take big gulps.  
“Okay tomorrow is cool down day and then Wednesday is your match. Okay? Harry are you even listening to me?”  
“Yes Paul” I say muffled by my shirt  
“Okay be here-“  
“4pm I know Paul I have done a match before”  
He sighs “Yes I know. Just get some rest okay”  
“Oh I will” I mumble to myself  
I stretch my long ass limbs while I’m getting dressed.  
I walk out and head towards my car. I throw my bag in the back and jump in. I head towards my house but I pass the café and see Louis outside trying to start his car. It looks like he is having trouble. I smirk. I guess I should help him out.  
I turn the wheel and park next to his car. I turn the engine off and step out the car.  
I walk towards him while he stands back up and looks up at me.  
“Car trouble”  
“Yeah the battery is dead. I don’t believe you have jumper cables on you?”  
“Nope. Sorry”  
He sighs as he opens his door and grabs his bag and closes it. He locks it and turns to me.  
“Thanks for stopping but you weren’t really help but thanks anyway”  
He starts to walk away but I stop him.  
“Wait! Want a lift” I say while pointing at my car  
He stops contemplating what to do. He could either walk in the cold or get a ride with me.  
He walks towards my car and opens the passenger door and gets in. I just stare and look at him.  
I smile at the thought of him in my car.  
I walk to the driver’s side and climb in.  
“So where to?”  
He looks down at his phone then back up at me biting his lip.  
“Well I can’t go exactly go home. My roommate has his boyfriend over and I do not want to be a witness of what probably lies after word. So I don’t know”  
“Well where were you going before your car didn’t start?”  
“I don’t know. I was just going to drive around for a couple hours I guess”  
I make a rash decision.  
“You could hang out with me for a couple of hours”  
He turns in his seat and looks at me while I sit in my seat.  
“You probably have plans. I don’t want to be a bother.”  
“You won’t be a bother and I don’t have plans actually. I was going to go home and make dinner and watch a movie and probably fall asleep on my couch but other than that that’s it.”  
He looked into my eyes to see if I was lying and came to a conclusion I wasn’t. So he pursed his lips and nodded.  
Yes.   
I start the car and grip the steering wheel as I backed out and headed toward my flat.  
8888

I open the door and let Louis walk in first as I set my stuff down on the floor.  
“Uh shoes off please”   
He nods and toes off his shoes and drops his bag on the floor next to mine. He takes off his jacket and hangs it up next to mine and stands there waiting for me.   
“Want some tea?” I ask  
“Err what kind of tea you got?”  
“Yorkshire, peppermint, mint”  
“Yorkshire please”  
I nod and motion him to sit on my couch as I make my way to the kitchen.  
“You have a nice flat” I hear him say as he looks around the living room.  
My living room has white walls and a few family pictures of me and my mum, step dad, and Gemma.  
The couch is very plush and it’s so comfortable that I have trouble not falling asleep in it.  
The carpet is a cream color and a coffee table in the middle of the room with a flat screen on the wall.  
The flat is not cheap and not expensive either. It’s an average flat but with a lot of extra things in it.  
I walk with the mugs in my hand and walk towards Louis.  
“Here” I say while passing the drink to him.  
He smiles up at me and mumbles a thank you.  
I set mine on the table and go towards my DVD rack I have.  
“Uh what movie do you want to watch?”  
“What do you have?”  
“Come and pick”  
He sets his cup on the table and makes his way towards the rack where I am. I take a step back and watch him look through all my movies. He bends down in front of me and I get a very nice view of his ass.   
Those jeans he is wearing, just hug his body so nicely.  
He finally stands up and I look at his face as he passes me a movie with a blush.  
I look down at the movie in my hand and its Reck it Ralph.   
I smirk as I chuckle.  
“Reck it Ralph?”  
He blushes even more. “What it has racing in it and stuff”  
“And stuff” I smirk as I walk towards the player and put it in.  
“I like it and you have it”  
“It’s not mine”  
“But it’s on your shelf”  
“Doesn’t mean it’s mine Louis”  
“Then who is it?”  
“My god daughters”  
He stays quiet after that.  
The movie starts and I don’t bother paying attention because I have seen this too many times to count.  
I move around and I could feel the ache in my muscles from the workout I endured today.  
I should be taking a hot bath to relax them but I have a pretty boy in my living room that needs my attention.  
I turn to him and I see his laugh at the funny scenes.  
When he laughs his eyes crinkle at the edges and his smile fills his whole face.  
And I can’t get enough of it.  
Funny how this boy could make me feel like a teenage girl with a crush.  
He turns his head and sees me staring at him and send me a shy smile and turns back to the screen.  
That smile sends my heart beating faster than normal.  
I’m supposed to be this tough guy but really I’m just a normal guy with a slight anger management when it comes to certain things.  
After the movie is done I haven’t notice how late it has gotten because I look down and see Louis has fallen asleep on my shoulder.  
Funny I didn’t even notice him move closer.  
I grab the remote and turn off the TV while I sit very still so he won’t wake up.  
I sit there just admiring him on how he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and childlike.  
He looks cute.  
I move very slowly and I grab him and hoist him up.  
He is very light like a feather. I walk down the hall towards my room and lay him on my bed.  
I grab the blanket and cover him.  
I take a step back and see him in my bed and smile softly.  
I change into my boxers and I grab a pillow and blanket and set it on a couch I have in my room.  
I lay down and it’s not as conferrable as my bed but it will do.  
I let my body relax and I fall asleep with the thought of a boy in my bed.  
A boy I have been having a crush on for a while.  
\----   
I wake up and turn around and see Louis still asleep. I look at my clock and see its 8am why am I up so early?  
I stand up and stretch hearing my bones crack. I sigh and walk towards the kitchen to make breakfast.  
I grab the mixer and batter for pancakes and start to mix them  
After 5 minutes in the kitchen everything is almost done.  
I feel another presence and turn my head and see Louis looking at me.  
He has his eyes wide at looking intently at my body. I see his gaze and he is looking at all my tattoos and I smirk.  
“Take a picture it will last longer”  
He looks up and sees me looking at him. His cheeks go aflame and looks down.  
His hair is all over the place and his clothes are rumpled like he just got ravished.  
I set a plate full of pancakes on the table and motion for him to eat.  
He takes a seat while I grab some orange juice and grab my plate and the syrup.  
We begin to eat and it’s quiet.  
“Thank you”  
I hear Louis say to me.  
I look up with a mouth full of pancakes. “What for?” I say muffled by the food  
He scrunched up his nose and smiled.  
“For letting me stay here and for sleeping in your bed” his cheeks turning red at his comment.  
I smirk “Anytime” I say with a wink  
He blushes deeper and looks at the clock on the wall.  
His eyes widen.  
“I have to get to work in 10 minutes.”  
I nod as I pick up the plates while he goes to the bathroom. I walk into my room and grab sweats and a sweater.   
I walk out of my room and head towards the door. I grab my wallet and keys and stuff them in my pockets. Slip on my shoes and hold the door open for Louis.  
He walks out and we head towards the elevator.  
While going down we had small talk and we got to know each other a bit more. Which was nice.  
I know his full name now, Louis Tomlinson.  
His favorite color is red.  
He has 4 younger sisters.  
And that he is in fact gay.  
Which is good news for me.   
I open his door for him and gets in with a little redness on his cheeks.  
I jog to my side and start the car. On the way I put on the radio on low so we can hear it but it doesn’t over power our voices.  
“So you are a MMA fighter?”  
“Yup”  
“Do you like get hurt? Well you do but like really really hurt?”  
I ponder his question.  
“Sometimes if my opponent catches me off guard”  
“What’s the worst you ever gotten hurt at a match?”  
“I think it was when I broke my leg.” I reply “Yeah I think that was the worst I have ever been hurt”  
“Ouch. I never broken anything before actually.”  
“Trust me you don’t want to”  
He laughs.   
We arrive at the bakery and he doesn’t get out.  
“Well this was fun” he says inecently  
“Yeah it was” I nod  
“We should do this again. Ii-f you want to. B-but if you don’t its-“  
“I would love to. Don’t freak out”  
He was about to get out when I grab his wrist. “Wait a minute”  
I grab a marker and write my number on his arm.  
“Call me if you need a ride yeah or if your flat mate is going to get it on” I say with a wink  
He blushes and nods franticly. “O-okay”  
“Bye Louis”  
“B-bye Harry”  
He gets out and I smile at him and wave as he turns around before he walks into the shop.  
I reverse and head back to my flat with the scent of Louis still in the air.  
\--------------  
I don't know about this chapter it was iffy with me.   
so tell me what you think.  
thanks for reading! :D


	3. 3

Harry POV   
I lay in my bed trying to make up my mind. If I should go to the bakery and give them to him. I don't know.   
Are we even friends?  
Well I think so. We watched a movie together and he slept in my bed. So yea maybe we are friends.   
I turn and look at my phone and still no messages or calls. I sigh and toss my phone on the night stand.   
Why hasn't he called or texted?  
I get up off the bed and head towards the door. I grabbed my keys and wallet. I walked out the flat and to the elevator.   
When I get off I walk past the front desk to the parking garage. I get in my car and head towards the bakery.   
\----  
I walk into the familiar warm smelling bakery when I spot him. Louis is talking to his coworker while setting the pastries in the display case.   
I walk up towards him and tap the glass to get his attention.   
He turns and his blue eyes widen with surprise.   
"O-oh hi Harry"   
"Hello Louis"  
"What are you doing here?"  
I smirk. "Why don't want me here?"  
"N-no you could if you want"  
He finishes putting the pastries in the case and closes the glass. He wipes his hands on his apron and looks back up at me.  
“So do you want anything?”  
“Yeah… you” I say with a wink.  
His face turns red and he clears his throat.  
“R-right. I mean off the menu”  
I look up at the board and ponder what I want.   
“I guess just a bottle of water and a brownie. Oh and for you to come and watch my match tomorrow”  
He blinks a couple of times.  
“What?”  
“Tomorrow my match. You. Come. And. Watch”  
“At what time?”  
“7pm”  
“I don’t know” he says unsure  
“I have 3 tickets with me for you” I say while I hold up the envelope.  
He looks at the tickets then back at me. I flash him a smile.  
He nods and he reaches across the glass for it. I hand it to him and run my fingers over his. I retract my hand and he is still standing there blinking until he finally moves his hand back.   
“Thanks” he mutter  
“So where my brownie?”  
\------*----*------  
I take my fingers together getting ready for the match. My hair is already sticking to my forehead because it is quite warm in here. I feel the adrenaline start pumping. I look at the clock and see that I have 5 minutes before it starts.  
“Harry!” I hear Paul yell   
I turn around and see him standing there.  
“Let’s go! It’s time to kick some ass”   
I smirk. I walk towards him and we start walking down the hall. We only hear our feet hitting the floor until the screaming and cheers start to get louder with each step.  
I step out of the hallway when I hear my name being announced.  
When I step out the yelling and cheers go louder and I lift my arm is the air and fist pump some people. I get to the ring and I go in. They hand my mouth piece and I slip it into my mouth.  
I see my opponent on the other side and he is glaring at me and I glare back.   
I look around the audience but I don’t see Louis anywhere. Hugh.   
“Okay Harry today’s match is not going to be easy. Look out for your left side and focus. We don’t need you to be distracted okay” I nod as he hits my gloved hands. I stand up and they leave the ring and it’s just me and my opponent. Also the ref but still.  
I meet him half way and we nock gloves together and I nod at him.   
“Okay I want a nice clean fight…” the ref starts  
I don’t focus on that and just on the task ahead. I already heard this all before.  
When I hear the bell we start but nobody makes the first move. We start circling each other when he makes the first move to punch.  
I duck and keep my arms up. I swing my arm and punch him right in the jaw and he staggers a bit but lift his leg and kicks me right on my side. I clench my teeth and start punching him and he lifts his arms trying to protect his face.   
I don’t know how long it’s been but I want to know.  
I always get lost in the match and wanting to win.  
I feel the hit on my cheek and the sting. The gash on my forehead is bleeding a little bit and it’s getting in my eye but I can’t stop.  
I look for an opening and smirk when I see it. I swing and right hook him and he is already exhausted.   
He stumbles and falls back but doesn’t get up. My breathing is coming out in pants as I watch the guy lay there not moving.   
The ref counts and he calls it and my hand is lifted in the air. I smirk out into the crowd and Paul comes with a water bottle. The medic guy wipes the blood off my face and buts a bandage on my eyebrow until after everything. Paul grabs my mouth guard so I could talk into the mic.   
I look into the audience and see two blue eyes looking at the ring and cheering. When he sees me staring back he waves and I wink and watch the red go up his neck and onto his cheeks.  
\-----*----*------  
I walk into the locker room and the doctor checks me before I could shower and change.   
“Harry these three gentlemen have passes to come back here. Can they come in?”  
“Yeah” I say while the doc is gluing my eyebrow gash together.  
I see them walk in.   
I see a blonde haired boy walk in first. He has blue eyes like Louis but not as warm. He has braces on and is smiling like crazy. He has rosy cheeks and. He has dyed blonde hair but you could still see his brown roots.  
Then there the boy standing beside him holding his hand. He has brown eyes and brown hair with a snap back on. He is quite muscular also.  
“Hello Lads how did you think of the match?” I say while the doctor.  
“It was sick! You were like bam, then the other guy was like bam. But then you hit him and he went down and didn’t get up it was so cool.” The blonde haired boy said  
“Okay Harry that’s it you check out. Just don’t do anything to tear or that gash will start bleeding like no tomorrow.”  
“Thanks doc” I say while he is packing his medic bag and walks out.  
“See you next match”  
I stand up and start taking off the tape of my fingers. I look up and meet their gazes.  
“I’m Harry, Harry Styles” I say while un-taping my right hand and sticking it out to shake.   
My knuckles are bruised with purple and blue marks on them.   
The brown eyed boy grabs my hand and shakes it. “Liam Payne”  
Then the Blondie. “Niall Horan”  
I turn to Louis with a smirk. “And I already know you”  
“Yeah and how exactly?” the bl-Niall asks  
“At the bakery.” Louis says  
“So are you guys hungry?” I say while grabbing a towel from the rack.  
“Yeah” Niall says  
I see Louis nod with Liam.  
“Cool. After I take a shower and change we’ll go. I know a great diner around here”  
I turn around and head to the showers. 

\------*-----*-------  
We all slide into the booth with me on the edge and Louis next to me then Niall and Liam.   
They all pick up the menu and start skimping it.   
“Why aren’t you looking?” I hear Louis ask me   
I turn my head slightly to look at him.  
“Because I don’t have to I come here often”  
He nods and looks back the menu. I see the waitress come walking towards us and I smile.  
“What can I start you lads with?”  
I look up and smile at her.  
“Hello Judy” I say to the middle aged woman standing there.  
“Harry. Did you have another match?”  
“Yea”  
“Did you win?”  
“Always”  
She chuckles. “So the usual?”  
“You know it Judy”  
“So what can I get for you boys?”  
They all order and after their done she turns around and walks away.  
We talk and laugh and everything.   
When the food arrives its quiet while we eat.  
We have small talk a bit but it’s all calm.  
When I call Judy for the check she comes by.  
“Check” I say  
“No it’s on the house”  
“Thanks”  
We stand up stuffed and start our ways towards the door.  
Louis turns towards me.  
“So you come here often?” Louis says with a raised eyebrow  
“Well when I say often I mean after every match really”  
“So this is like tradition for you?”  
“Yeah you could say that”  
He smiles “That awesome because now you have to bring me after here after your matches as tradition”   
He says while he walks out and I smile and look back at the booth.   
“Yeah maybe” I mumble   
Before hearing the dingle of the bell as the door closes.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
so here is another chapter.  
tell me what you think  
thanks for reading :D


	4. 4

Harry POV

 

I feel Louis gaze on me as I sit at one of the tables in the bakery. I take a seat and look at the front counter where I see Louis staring at me. I smile and wave at him. He smiles back at me and waves me down.

 

I raise an eyebrow and he beckons me. I stand up and leave my bag on the table to reserve my spot.

 

"Well hello Harry" he chirps "What are you doing here?"

 

I smile and lean down onto my elbows and stare up at him through my eye lashes.

 

"Well" I say while drawing out the L. "I wanted to see you"

 

At my comment he blushes and I smirk.

 

"Oh" he says "Well... um"

 

"Are you free tonight?"

 

"Why?"

 

I roll my eyes. As I take in a breath as I say my next sentence.

 

"Because I'm trying to ask you out on a date Louis?"

 

His eyes widen and blushes even redder.

 

 

 

"Are you sure?" he asks

 

I sigh.

 

Why would I ask if I wasn't sure? Jesus.

 

"Yes"

 

He pursues his lips.

 

"Okay I would love to" he says with a smile.

 

"Good" I say with a smile.

 

"When?"

 

"I said tonight Louis or we could another night if your not free tonight"

 

He shakes his head at my words.

 

"No tonight is good."

 

"Good"

 

I grab a napkin and write down my phone number and hand it to him. I stick out my arm.

 

He gives me a confused face. It is kind of adorable actually.

 

"Write down your number"

 

I say while waving my arm a bit.

 

He nods at my words and writes it on my arm.

 

I nod and smile at him.

 

"I'll be calling you later and txt me your address"

 

He nods. "Okay"

 

I turn around on my heel and go towards my table and grab my bag and was about to head out when Louis called my name.

 

"Harry"

 

I turn around "Yes"

 

"See you later"

 

"Yea bye Louis" I say with a wink

 

I walk out the bakery with a slight spring in my step happier than before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it's super short.


	5. 4

Harry POV  
What to wear? What to wear?   
I skim through all my clothes and sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. How hard is it to just find something to wear?  
I huff and just grab a pair of black skin tight jeans with a white button up and a blazer.   
I look in the mirror and tilt my head to the side. Yup I look good.  
I go to the bathroom and do my hair, brush my teeth, and straighten my clothes. I walk to the door and slip on my boots. With the keys in my hand I walk out the door and to the lift.  
After getting in my car and driving to Louis apartment. I look and see Louis standing in the lobby and he sees my car and walks towards it.  
He opens the door and slides in.  
“Hi”  
I raise my eyebrow.  
“I was going to get out and go to your door. You know open your door and all that jazz”  
I put the car into gear and start towards the restaurant.  
“Sorry. I just… my flat mate was giving me a hard time and stuff”  
I see that he doesn’t want to talk about it. I nod and I turn up the volume and we both listen to the music.   
My eyes glance towards him and see that he is muttering the lyrics.  
I wasn’t paying attention to the song but I hear. I start singing along also with him.  
“When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all?  
And the blood’s run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
Its dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

At the curtain’s call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
Its dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide”  
We finish the song while I pull up.   
I put the car in park and turn towards him.  
“Your quite good” I say “Your voice is beautiful”  
I see him blush and feel a warm feeling go through me.  
“Thanks and you to”  
I get out and I see him already getting out.  
“I was going to get the door for you” I pout  
“Oh” he says “Next time”  
I feel giddy that he said that. That means there will be more of these dates.  
“Really now? So there will be a next time?”  
He nods with a blush “Y-yeah if you w-want?”  
“Of course”  
I open the door for him and wave him in. He mutters a thank you and walks in with dark red cheeks.  
He blushes a lot but I love it.  
We get taken to our seats and that’s when I notice what he is wearing.  
He is wearing navy blue jeans with a lighter blue button up. He is also wearing a black jacket that he takes off and sets it on the back of his chair while I pull it out. He takes the seats as I push it in.   
“So what can I get you lads to drink?”  
“Uh a coke” I say  
“Same”  
She walks away and I see Louis looking around.  
“This looks expensive”  
“It doesn’t matter what the price is Lou”  
In truth it doesn’t. I would buy Louis anything really. I don’t know why but I would.  
He turns his head and stares at me and licks his lips and smiles. I smile back.  
“Does it hurt?”  
I furrow my eyebrows.  
“Does what hurt?”   
“The bruise on your cheek” he says as he moves his hand towards my face.   
He rubs his thumb over it and I flinch at the sting that goes through my face.  
“Sorry” he mutters  
I lean my head onto his arm and he strokes my cheek again. We both hear the waiter cough and Louis pulls back. I sigh.  
“Do you need more time or…”  
“More time please” Louis says  
She nods and walks away. I skim the menu and I’m going to get the spaghetti and meatballs.   
She comes back and gets our order.  
We are left in silence a comfortable silence.  
He smiles and puts his chin on his fist.  
“So Harry Styles tell me something”  
“Like what?”  
“Anything” he shrugs  
My fingers twitch under the table and I move my arms so I am leaning on my elbows.  
“Well I’m from Cheshire. I’m 21 years old and I love long walks in the park and punching the shit out of my opponents”   
He shakes his head and chuckles.  
“Harry”  
“What?”  
He smiles. “C’mon really”  
“Well everything is true I like punching my opponents. But I am nice though in my own way”  
“I know sort of” he says “You’re nice to me”  
“I know I am”  
“I like you harry” he says  
I smile and my dimples show.  
“I like you to Louis” I reply easily “A lot actually”  
\------  
tell me what you think  
thanks for reading


End file.
